prowrestlingfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Goldust
Dustin Patrick Runnels (Austin, 11 de abril de 1966) é um lutador de wrestling profissional norte-americano. Conhecido pelos nomes de ringue de Dustin Rhodes e Goldust. Trabalhou em várias promoções ao longo de sua carreira; na Total Nonstop Action Wrestling como Black Reign e na World Championship Wrestling usou o nome de ringue "The Natural" Dustin Rhodes. É filho de Dusty Rhodes membro do WWE Hall of Fame e meio-irmão de Cody Rhodes. Trabalhou a maior parte de sua carreira na WWE. Carreira *National Wrestling Alliance (1988) *World Wrestling Federation (1990-1991) *World Championship Wrestling (1991-1995) *Retorna a WWF (1995-1999) *Retorna a WCW (1999-2001) *Retorna a WWF/E (2002-2003) *Circuito independente (2002-2008) *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2004-2005) *Retorno a WWE (2005-2006) *All Japan Pro Wrestling (2007) *Retorno a TNA (2007-2008) *Retorno a WWE (2008-2012) *Retorno ao circuito independente (2012-2013) *Retorno a WWE (2013-2019) *All Elite Wrestling (2019) No wrestling *'Finishing moves' *Como Goldust :*''Cross Rhodes'' (Rolling Cutter) :*''Curtain Call'' (Lifting falling inverted DDT ou um hangman's neckbreaker, às vezes, a transição para um scoop lift) :*''Final Cut'' (Swinging vertical suplex) – 2007–presente :*''Shattered Dreams'' (Running low blow em oponente pendurado na corda) - 1998–presente *Como Dustin Rhodes :*''Lone Star State of Mind'' (Lifting falling inverted DDT) – TNA :*''Shattered Dreams'' (Running low blow em oponente pendurado na corda) - WWE *Como Black Reign :*''Blackout'' (Kneeling facebuster) – 2007–2008 :*''Darkness Falls'' (Spike-tipped cane strike to the opponent's head) – 2007–2008 :*''Schizophrenic'' (Swinging vertical suplex) – 2007–2008 *'Signature moves' :*Bionic elbow – adotada de su pai :*Bulldog, as vezes da segunda corda :*Clothesline, as vezes terceira corda :*DDT :*''Director's Cut''/ Shock Treatment (Snap scoop powerslam) :*Dropping down and uppercutting o adversário, como back body drop counter :*''Golden Age'' (Reverse STO) :*''Good Night Sweet Charlotte'' (Sleeper hold) :*Jumping hip attack :*Inverted atomic drop muitas vezes seguido por um clothesline :*''Oscar'' (Sitout rear mat slam) :*Running stunner – 2007 :*Sidewalk slam :*Spinebuster :*Spinning side slam *'Managers' :*Marlena :*Luna Vachon :*Bluedust :*Ryan Shamrock :*James Mitchell :*Hornswoggle :*Skandor Akbar :*Aksana *'Apelidos' :*"The Natural" :*"The American Nightmare" :*"The Lonestar" :*"The Prince of Perversion" :*"The Bizarre One" *'Música de entrada' :*"Dustin Runnels" por Jim Johnston (WWF; como Dustin Runnels) :*"The Natural" po D. Conort, M. Seitz e J. Papa (WCW; como Dustin Rhodes) :*"Golden" por Jim Johnston (WWF) :*"Goldust" por Jim Johnston (WWF) :*"Black Reign" por Dale Oliver (TNA) :*'"Gold-Lust" por Jim Johnston (WWF/E)' Campeonatos e prêmios *'Championship Wrestling from Florida' :*NWA Florida Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) :*NWA Florida Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Mike Graham *'Coastal Championship Wrestling' :*CCW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI Most Improved Wrestler of the Year (1991) :*PWI o classificou na posição 11 entre os 500 melhores lutadores do PWI 500 em 1996. :*PWI o classificou na posição 126 entre os 500 melhores lutadores do "PWI Years" em 2003. *'Turnbuckle Championship Wrestling' :*TCW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'World Championship Wrestling' :*NWA World Tag Team Championship (1 vez)- com Barry Windham :*WCW United States Heavyweight Champion (2 vezes) :*WCW World Six-Man Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Big Josh e Tom Zenk :*WCW World Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) - com Ricky Steamboat e Barry Windham *'World Wrestling Federation/World Wrestling Entertainment' :*WWF Hardcore Championship (9 vezes) :*WWF Intercontinental Championship (3 vezes) :*World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Booker T :*WWE Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) - com Cody Rhodes :*Slammy Award for Best Couple (1997) :*Slammy Award for Frequent Tweeter (2010) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' :*5 Star Match (1992) :*Most Improved (1991) :*Rookie of the Year (1989) :*Worst Gimmick (1995) :*Worst Gimmick (1997) :*Worst Gimmick (2007) Ligações externas *Perfil no OWW G